¿Por qué te amo tanto?
by Amante de Luna
Summary: Mis dudas, mis preguntas sin respuesta, mis sentimientos... ¿Por qué me haces tanto daño con tan solo mirarme? ¿Por qué te empeñas en apuñalar mi alma con tus lágrimas? ¿Por qué te amo tanto Tomoe?


Ha entrado, su suave pelo se mueve delicadamente por una brisa fría, fría como sus ojos, fríos y negros como esta noche, pero tal es su belleza que su frialdad se vuelve la calidez que envuelve mi alma.

Me quedo sentado, pensativo, admirando su rostro. Ella no me ama pero yo si que la amo a ella. Mis sentimientos me hacen débil, vulnerable a cualquier ataque, pero tampoco quiero defenderme. Quiero que me ataque, que me rompa el corazón y que éste sangre; que sangre y que así pueda dejar de mirarla, que sangre y que así pueda olvidarla.

- Señor, ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Me dijo con su dulce voz, pero aún así yo no podía dejar de observar su rostro.

- ...- Yo no podía soltar ni una sola palabra, era como si me hubiera atado, como si me hubiera condenado a admirarla.

- Por favor, dígame si se encuentra bien, me esta empezando a preocupar- bajó la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en el suelo. Poco más tarde se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina con esa expresión fría pero con un aire de tristeza.

Dios, era culpa mía, ella estaba triste por mi culpa, no puedo aceptar eso, no quiero aceptarlo. Ella lo es todo para mi... si ella esta triste no puedo evitar que me entren ganas de llorar y si ella esta alegre no puedo evitar el sonreír. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mi? ¿Acaso este es mi castigo? No, no quiero aceptar eso, yo no... ¿acaso la amo? No, es imposible, imposible...

Salí corriendo afuera, dando un gran portazo, no podía parar de correr ya que si lo hacía notarían las lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro. Me escondí en el bosque, estaba huyendo de ella... tenía miedo de mis propios sentimientos y de esa fragancia... cerezo blanco.

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas y yo seguía ahí, dejando que la fina nieve se posara en mis cabellos. Mi único deseo en ese instante fue que la nieve cubriera mi cuerpo por completo y así desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Mi mirada ya no estaba, se había perdido.

En ese momento noté la presencia de Tomoe, tan delicada y fría como siempre; levanté la mirada y noté que ella también me miraba, seguramente su mirada expresase pena, lástima por mi, pero es normal.

- Le he traído una manta señor. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera, si viene así cogerá un resfriado- Me colocó la manda sobre mis hombros delicadamente, sentí mucha calidez en ella en esa ocasión.

- Gra...gracias por preocuparte por mi- me costaba hasta hablar con ella... yo...yo quiero abrazarla, sujetar su cuerpo entre mis manos y besarla, besar esos labios tan perfectos que, sin duda alguna, no tocaría jamás. Ella es como un tesoro prohibido para mí, lo que nunca llegaré a conseguir.

Tomoe se agachó y me miró directamente a los ojos, me sonrió. Esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo; era tan perfecta, tan difícil de conseguir... -Volvamos a casa, de acuerdo señor?

- Claro – Una sonrisa salió de mi interior, era lo máximo que me permitía mostrar, tenía miedo de que si dejara salir mis verdaderos sentimientos ella lo notara y me rechazara... no soportaría ese rechazo, antes me suicidaría a tener que estar lejos de ella.

- Sabe señor? Esta es la primera vez que le veo sonreír así – No sabía bien a que se refería, muchas veces me vio sonreír.

- No te entiendo bien, ¿a qué te refieres?

Ella me miró otra vez, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y me volvió a mostrar una de sus sonrisas.

Volvimos lentamente a la casa, era ya de noche por lo que Tomoe se puso enseguida a preparar la cena. Yo mientras tanto me senté y la observé todo el rato que ella estuvo en la cocina.

Pronto terminó de prepararlo y lo sirvió cuidadosamente. Luego se acerco a donde yo me encontraba y me puso la bandeja en frente.

- Ahí tiene la cena señor; si me disculpa, me voy ya a dormir – Se inclinó para despedirse y suavemente de giró y se marchó de la habitación en la que yo me encontraba.

¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? Sé que me está dañando, soy consciente de que me está haciendo daño, pero no quiero alejarme de ella, no sería capaz de soportar el hecho de que ella pueda amar a otro hombre, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar eso. Debo descansar y aclara mis ideas, no puedo seguir así, ella me está confundiendo, está jugando conmigo...

En ese momento me levanté y me acosté intentando no hacer ruido alguno.

Pronto llegó la mañana, me desperté y la vi allí; estaba saliendo por la puerta... ¿a dónde iba? ¿acaso se cansó de jugar conmigo? Yo quiero que se quede, me da igual si sólo me utiliza pero quiero que se quede a mi lado.

Me levante deprisa y la cogí del brazo; en ella se veía una rara expresión de sorpresa. Me miraba directamente a los ojos con esa forma fría pero... pero en ese momento una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Estaba llorando y era culpa mía.

La solté, no podía soportar verla llorar, y esa expresión de tristeza estaba haciendo que un puñal atravesara mi corazón. No podía soportar tanto dolor. Me apoyé en una pared porqué me faltaba el aire para poder sostenerme solo. Ella calló al suelo llorando aún.

- Perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme señor - Esas palabras se me repetían y me causaban un interminable dolor... - No quería que le hicieran daño...- ¿daño? Nadie podría hacerme más daño que ella, me estaba ahogando en sufrimiento - Señor, ¿qué le ocurre? Respóndame! – Se preocupó al verme en ese estado y, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se levanto y me ayudó a apoyarme.

- Tomoe, tengo que decirte algo – me puse muy serio y ella me miró fríamente con esos ojos azabache – escúchame, n... no te vayas – ella al oír esto abrió los ojos como platos – No quiero... no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi! – Me temblaban las piernas cuando le dije esa frase, estaba seguro de que era un error.

Tomoe me miró en ese preciso instante, tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas y una expresión que nunca había visto... se abalanzó sobre mis brazos y me besó. Sentir sus labios con los míos izo que terminara de perder la cordura. Sin duda la devolví el beso; poco a poco la pasión se apoderó de nosotros y bajo ese cielo blanco sólo se veía una cosa: el amor más puro que brotaba de nuestras almas. Ese amor fue el que me izo reaccionar, ya tenía alguien a quien proteger, ya tenía razones para vivir y había respuestas a todas mis preguntas... realmente ella es mía en cuerpo y alma, realmente mi felicidad es verdadera, realmente soy capaz de amar... y descubrí que todas mis respuestas tienen nombre de mujer: Tomoe...

* * *

Este fan fic le escribí en un momento muy especial de mi vida, espero que os guste ya que hice todo lo que pude para que se expresaran mis sentimientos más profundos en personajes de un comic (se me hizo difícil) la gran diferencia es que mi final no fue felíz...

En este más que en ninguno, espero sus reviews, son muy importantes para mi

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerle


End file.
